powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited
When an ancient witch, Rita Repulsa is freed from her prison, Zordon (an interdimensional being caught in a time-warp) recruits a team of (at first) children (later, they grow up into teenagers) with attitude. Giving them powers drawn from dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals, the kids become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. With the small bit of good left in her dark heart, Rita creates her own Ranger, Tommy the Green Ranger, but Tommy turns good and joins the Rangers. Later, they would be joined by Alpha 5, who would become the 7th member of the team (after the other Rangers realized they emotionally neglected him), the Alpha Ranger. The first three reworked episodes (Day of the Dumpster, High Five and Teamwork, have the Rangers being elementary school students. From episode 3 onwards, which is six years later, they are the teenagers we all know and love. Rangers Arsenal *Power Morpher *Power Coins *Blasters *Power Axe *Power Bow *Power Lance *Power Daggers *Power Sword *Power Sawblade *Dragon Dagger *Power Cycles *Edenoi Cycle Zords *Ultrazord **Titanus the CarrierZord **MegaDragonzord **Megazord ***Mastodon Dinozord ***Pterodactyl Dinozord ***Triceratops Dinozord ***Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord ***Tyrannosaurus Dinozord **Dragonzord **Stegosaurus Dinozord Story arcs Wicked Alpha Alpha, feeling neglected by the Power Rangers and Zordon, is taken in by Lord Zedd and his new queen, Rita Repulsa. Searching through Alpha's memories (being supposedly neglected on his birthday and another time during the Primator incident, for example), the two discover that the young robot appears to have been emotionally neglected. Offering the little robot power in exchange for convincing the Rangers of their neglect towards him, Alpha finally gives in to the thought that the ones Alpha loves don't love him in return. He is given a longer transformation sequence, more powerful armor and the ability to manipulate dark energy and use it as a weapon. He also has the ability to sing in an off-key, high-pitched manner that eventually destroys the human nervous system, but Zordon stop this attack before it has the chance to complete. However, the Rangers are able to reveal Alpha's true memories and, after a while, he is restored to normal, with the powers that Zedd and Rita gave to him completely gone. As an apology for neglecting him, he is given his own morpher and coin, enabling him to become the Alpha Ranger. Prince of Edenoi A reworking of the three-part episode "A Friend in Need". Alpha monitors the galactic scanner when he picks up a distress signal from Edenoi, his home planet. The Rangers are called upon to check things out for Alpha, who is revealed to be the planet's crown prince, the first-built son of King Lexian and Queen Thalassia. It is revealed to us that the Rangers were trained since childhood to be the prince's guards. The Edenites also look remarkably different from the prime universe counterparts, and Dex doesn't exist. Reveal the Zeo Crystal As heir to the throne of planet Edenoi, Alpha is later revealed to be the keeper and wielder of the Zeo Crystal, a crystal that holds an ancient power over purification. When he is very upset, the crystal's power activates and he is enveloped in a beam of white light. This light also surrounds him when he is very angry or when he is in his morphed state. Using the crystal's power, Alpha gifts his friends with new Zeo powers, leading up to the next series, Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Revisited